Warm Me Up
by grayshadowbird
Summary: Allen cold and Kanda just so happens to be willing to warm him up. one shot Yullen


AN and DIS: hey everyone a little one shot for you. so please favorite and/or review i like them both, also i do not own d. gray man.

Warm me up

Allen was walking down the hall it was in later winter early spring, the fun time where it warmed up during the day but still freezing cold at night. Which it was night time, "Damn IT!" Allen breathed onto his hands to get a little warmth on to them, "why did anyone let Komui get near the heater it's so fucking cold." Allen pulled his jacket closer to him as he made it to his bedroom. "Finally!" Grabbing the door knob Allen turned it but the door didn't open.

"Come on!" Allen kicked his door but it still didn't move, "great!" Allen leaned against the door using his breath to warm his hands up again. "I'm going to freeze and I'm not even outside."

"Che. You're not going to freeze if you just go inside your room." Allen looked up and saw Kanda standing with his jacket open looking down at him. "I can't." Allen tried opening his door again it still didn't move. Kanda sighted as he removed his jacket and placed it over Allen's shoulders. "Hurry up." Kanda said as he started down the hall Allen ran after him, soon Allen was standing in front of Kanda's bedroom Kanda already inside holding the door open.

"Hurry up Moyashi or I'm going to let you sleep out there." nodding and quickly getting in the room Allen looked around it was bare only a bed on one side, dresser and a desk on the other. On the desk was an hourglass with lotus flower. "Wow" Allen got closer to look at it better, but something tugged his jacket collar and pulled him back. "UH!"

"Your cold right? Well stop staring at stuff and get over here and get warmed up." Kanda's arm warped them self's around Allen. "Can't help it you never let me in your room." Allen pulled Kanda's jacket closer around him as another shiver ran down his spine but Allen knew it was not from the cold.

"Well sorry if you got the bigger bed." Kanda pulled both jacket collars down and started to kiss Allen's neck. "hey I'm cold here stop undressing me!" trying to pull the jackets back up but Kanda was not going to have it he completely removed his jacket from Allen and started to work on the buttons the held Allen's jacket closed. "I'm going to fix that soon enough." Kanda kissed behind Allen's ear and nipped at the ear lobe as his hands found their way inside the jacket to unbutton the shirt underneath.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned out as Kanda's cold hands found his skin and started to play with his nipples. "Yes Moyashi?" lightly twisting the hard buds in his fingertips Kanda backed them up against his bed sitting down on it forcing Allen to sit on his lap. "OH!" Allen butt rubbed against the forming bulge in Kanda's pants but it was hard to think about it as Kanda's hands started their down wards journey as was rubbing Allen's stomach as one hand unbutton his pants.

"You call this warming me up? Your hands are freezing" Allen managed to say as Kanda took a moment to remove Allen's jacket and shirt with his own shirt. "don't worry they warm up soon." kissing Allen's shoulder blades, those cold hands found their way into Allen's pants and cupped Allen before rubbing him and a slow manner the made Allen throw his head back as a moan escaped. "Kanda, you're so mean." Allen felt the dark hair man smile as more kiss covered his back and his neck.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Allen moaned again and with what little mind he had left rubbed his butt against the bulge that was pressed into him; this made Allen smile as a growl escaped Kanda's lips. Victory was short lived as Allen soon found himself laying on the bed his pants with his shoes ripped off him, "hey you... OH GOD!" white stars flashed in front of his eyes as Kanda's mouth swallowed him whole.

Kanda always pride himself on finding ways to make his little lover shut up but an idea came up as he couldn't wait to hear what sounds Allen was about to make with it. Releasing the erection Kanda laid some kiss on the inside of Allen's thigh as he moved them over his shoulder and pulled Allen up a little. "Like it or not I'm going to have my feast." Allen only caught part of the little saying as he felt Kanda open him as something wet against his entrance.

"Kanda no! That's so gross!" Allen tried to get up but Kanda just lifted him up a little higher so only his upper back was touching the bed the rest of his body was resting against the samurai who was pushing his tongue past the tight muscles. Allen grunted a little as he felt Kanda's lips and teeth around his entrance but tongue going in and out of him. "Damn you Kanda!" Allen called out again, put Kanda just keep going out it adding a nip here and there every time is tongue was out of him.

"Thinks that's funny don't you!" Allen used one of his hands to unbutton Kanda's pants and pulled them down freeing the erection that was trapped in them. Allen's finger ran down the underside to the sacks and little touched them so Kanda felt it but didn't get and presser from it. This made Kanda moan as he licked at Allen entrance and bit down on one of the cheeks in his hands. "So fucking mean, if you're going to touch them, touch them. Don't tease me."

Moving his head over Allen's balls Kanda gave them a lip. "But I think you're going to wait till another time. I'm so going to fuck you now." Removing Allen's legs from his shoulders Kanda moved so his erection was pushing against Allen's entrance, and pushed in with on swift motion. "Yes!" Kanda growled out as Allen tilled his head back showing his neck. "Looks like my bite marks healed." Kanda bend down and placed kisses along the pale neck as he pulled himself out a little before pushing back in.

"Gone too long." Allen moaned as Kanda picked up his pace pistoling in and out, moving slightly Kanda found the spot in Allen that made him scream. "Yes gone too fucking long." aiming for that spot over and over with his fast thrushes Kanda started to pleasure Allen with his hand.

"UH!" Allen reached his climax and came over his stomach and Kanda's hand, a few thrushes after Kanda released into Allen as he came he bite down hard onto Allen's neck making a nice red bite mark. "Mine." Kanda muttered as he kissed the mark and sat up taking his hand that had Allen's cum on it licked it clean. "God Kanda why do you do that stuff." Allen watched as Kanda started to lick the cum off his stomach.

"You're so fucking good. I just want to eat you up again." Kanda kissed Allen's chest above his heart. "Well not now so sleepily." Allen turned his head and closed his eyes. "Well at least you're not cold anymore." Kanda whispered as he moved them both to lay down comfortable on the bed, pulling the blanket over them Kanda joined his lover in the world of sleep.

The end


End file.
